


Keep Me Safe

by wolfsbanearrow (Pixelicious)



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always-a-girl!Stiles, F/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/wolfsbanearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was storming the night her mother died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Theme; Storm
> 
> Not really sure how to feel about this one. :(
> 
> Next one will be better!

There was a point in Stiles' life where she wasn't afraid of storms.

That was before her mother died. She used to be able to sleep right through one; she's lucky to be able to get at least half an hours worth now.

It was storming the night her mother died. Thunderstorms were now associated with death. Every time there was a storm, someone died. Someone else that was ripped away from life.

After her mother's death, whenever it would storm, she was in her dad's bed, curled up tightly against his side. He would protect her, she knew he would.

Now, it was Derek that she would curl up next to whenever they were at each others place. Otherwise, she was balled up, huddled in most of her blankets, under the bed.

The first time Derek found her like that, he had searched high and low for any intruder, but found nothing.

It wasn't until she was able to actually breath, that she told him it was because of the storm.

Leave it to Derek not to understand at first.

To the point where she had to explain why. Then afterwards he would nod and pull her out from under the bed and onto it, where he laid next to her. He kept an arm around her waist to keep her feeling anchored.


End file.
